


moist with fear

by geomancies



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Fic, Gen, Horror, crackfic, inspired by ari's office in enstars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geomancies/pseuds/geomancies
Summary: the eden shrine in the corner of his room looks hella suspicious.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	moist with fear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rinnyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnyan/gifts).



Ibara Saegusa wakes up in a cold sweat. His body is moist with fear. He rolls over to check the time, lifting up his phone, slotting on his glasses. The numbers on his phone are revealed with startling clarity. 3:34am. Sighing, he puts his phone down and attempts to sleep, and that’s when he sees it. 

The strange mishmash of Eden merchandise that had arrived in the corner of the room. Ibara’s body grows cold with fear once more. He cannot resist looking up. The poster with his face taunts him, his mouth set in a mocking smirk. He looks sideways, and almost of its own volition, the TV turns on. Faith Conquest blares through the room before he can grab at the remote and turn it off. He can feel his pupils contracting. 

His cardboard cutout stares into his soul.

**Author's Note:**

> 100% worth it. leave a kudo or comment blah blah blah
> 
> i dont usually write for es but here we are! my tungle dot com is satanictoday if you want to yell at me


End file.
